otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lies?
'Fort Morningstar Rotunda - ' ---- ::Essentially a large and circular courtyard, the Rotunda of the Royal Prison is a ring of stone and flora that exists between the stone outer wall of the prison fortification, and the main Prison Tower at its core. ::''As much of a fort as it is penitentiary facility, the Royal Prison is home to a fair detachment of officers of the Royal Guard itself, and doubles as a local barracks and training facility for the surrounding area. ::''The rotunda ring consists of a large, looping cobblestone pathway flanked with various amenities, such as carefully maintained hedgerows, small trees and gardens, equipment racks, archery targets, and training dummies clad in mock-up outfits of mis-matched armor. ::''Various support buildings rest against the side of the surrounding palisade wall, serving a number of purposes. A single gate set within the outer palisade wall permits entry into and exit from the rotunda grounds, overlooked by two turrets stood on either side, extending above the battlements. ::''The Prison Tower stands directly in the middle of the rotunda, looming four stories tall, though the prison cells themselves are underground. The Ivory Shardwood standard of the Royal Guard stands proudly across numerous banners and flags that decorate the otherwise pale stone structures of the prison grounds. ---- Milora pauses outside of the House of Healing, as though waiting for Ziavri. The bardess is not far behind, slipping quietly outside and looking to Milora with a question written plainly in her gaze. "What?" Milora prompts the girl, raising her eyebrows. "What do you think, M'lady?" Zia clarifies, eyes still searching. The worry lines are evident on her face. There's a pause, and then Milora sighs, casting her gaze downwards. "I don't think she's guilty of what she claims, but I have seen stranger things. I've paid dearly for foolishness in these such situations before, and we can't afford to take chances. But it isn't for me to decide. What do you think? Your opinion is more valuable than mine." "I think... I cannot let her die for a lie, even if she will hate me for it afterwards," Zia says, and takes a breath. Is it the moonlight, or something else that's sapped a little extra of the already-scarce colour out of her face? "No, she was not a part of either the raid on the Refuge or that on Night's Edge. Honestly, M'lady? The only reason she has adopted this charade of being a scourge is because she does not want the blame of her attempt on Tshepsi to fall back on the Cult. She will do anything to prevent the Cult becoming another Church of True Light, including sacrificing herself." "That is probably the stupidest damn thing I've ever heard, and keep in mind the crowd I regularly run with." Milora wrinkles her nose, shaking her head. "Why do you believe this?" Zia smiles faintly. "That's... what I told her, M'lady. Not that she was pleased to hear it." Pause. "I believe it because that is what she told me. Because she is my friend. Because it is like her to confess the truth to me where she will give only lies to others, and because it is very, very like her to believe something like that. I can't give you proof that it is true beyond that--I don't think you'll get her to speak the truth to you. But I can guarantee that if you searched for the pieces to prove *her* story true, you'd never find them. If the men who *did* do it were ever found, not a one of them would know a Scourge Naoi Cloth, who'd helped them with their plan." Milora nods, setting her mouth. "I am going to go back to Light's Reach. Where will you go?" Zia swallows, and nods back to the door of the House of Healing. "Back in there with her." Pause. "Do you think there's anything to be done?" "I don't know." Milora shrugs, turning towards the carriages. "Then... Light's Keep, M'lady. And thank you, for any help you can give." With a soft sigh, Zia turns to go back inside. ---- ''Return to Of Light and Shadow and Friendship Category:Logs